gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Opowiadanie:Aut ciemności: Epizod 08 – Przebudzenie Sithów
Niewiele było widać zza szyby myśliwca TIE, którym podążał Kylorenek. Powodem był R2-D2, który uparł się, aby także polecieć na tę misję. Niestety, teraz zasłaniał chłopcu widoki. Kylorenek dawał się ponosić nienawiści już wielokrotnie, na przykład wtedy, kiedy bestialsko zamordował Katarzynę. Przez całe swoje życie darzył ją ogromnym zaufaniem i sympatią. Kobieta uosabiała takie cechy, jakich nikt inny nie miał. Mógł z nią rozmawiać o wszystkim i o niczym, mógł się z nią bawić i mógł się z nią uczyć. Niestety Katarzyna zdradziła ród Skywalkerów. Wybrała ścieżkę, którą on podążać nie mógł. Teraz jednak Kylorenek musiał się skupić na czymś innym. Otóż V-wing, który leciał parę metrów przed nim, coraz bardziej się oddalał. Chłopiec najbardziej obawiał się, że ścigany przez niego Jar Jar prędzej czy później zdecyduje się na skok w nadprzestrzeń. – Nie – pomyślał po chwili. – Gunganie nie są aż tak mądrzy. Co nie zmienia faktu, że kiedyś będzie trzeba wbudować hipernapęd do tych całych TIE’ów. Kylorenek nie poddawał się. Chociaż wiedział, że był słabszy od swojego przeciwnika, miał nadzieję na wygraną. Po prostu musiał się zemścić za śmierć Leii Windu. Po piętnastu minutach myśliwiec Jar Jara zniknął chłopcu z oczu. Był to czas, kiedy nawet on sam zaczął wątpić w skuteczność swoich działań. Szybko jednak przestał się dąsać i sięgnął po mapę. – To mapa galaktyki! – krzyknął zadowolony. – No ale… mapa jest niekompletna. No cóż, R2, możesz ją sobie wziąć. Polecę na czuja. I w ten oto sposób trafił na Tatooine, planetę zapomnianą przez większość światów galaktyki. Nawet tutejsze wyścigi zdecydowano się przenieść na Jakku. Jak mówiła Gardulla, było tam więcej wraków, dzięki czemu wygranie zawodów było praktycznie niemożliwe. – To jak, R2, wiesz, dokąd teraz? – zapytał Kylorenek zaraz po wyjściu z myśliwca. Droid odpowiedział mu zestawem przeróżnych dźwięków i jęków. – Twoisa się przesunąć! Twoisa zasłania mi drogę! – nagle oczom chłopca ukazał się dość wysoki mężczyzna. – Jeżeli twoisa nie odsunąć się w ciągu dwóch minut, moisa decyduje się twoisa opluć! O nie. Tego było już za wiele! Kylorenek przemierzył już dzisiaj pół galaktyki i nie zrobił tego po to, by teraz kłócić się z jakimś grubym Gunganiem. – Twoisa nie wie kim jest moisa? Moisa jest Rugor Nass, dawny boss z Naboo! Praktycznie chłopiec nie raz słyszał już o bossie Nassie od Leii Windu. Podobno ta kiedyś była jego dziewczyną. – Przepraszam, czy pan przypadkiem nie chodził kiedyś z Leią Windu? – zapytał zainteresowany. Rugor Nass jednak nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, gdyż zza jego pleców wyszła czarna kobieta z niewielką myszką nad swoimi ustami. – Tak, Leia Windu chodziła kiedyś z bossikiem, tak – powiedziała swoim skrzeczącym głosem. – Ja jestem jej siostrą, na imię mi Padmé, tak, hi hi hi. Kylorenek nie miał ochoty na dalszą rozmowę, toteż grzecznie podziękował i udał się swoją drogą. – A, przepraszam – dodał, odchodząc – wiedzieli może państwo Jar Jara Binksa? Okazało się, że widzieli. Podobno Jar Jar parę minut wcześniej wchodził do miejscowego lokalu, który otworzono na miejscu starego. Nie było czasu do stracenia. To mogła być ostatnia okazja na zemstę. – Pach! – rozległ się odgłos strzału. Znad lady widać było tylko opadającą gungańską głowę, całą we krwi. – Musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć – powiedział Kylorenek szeptem, sam do siebie. Jaskinię otaczał mrok. Nie było widać niczego, oprócz niewielkiego basenu wypełnionego jasnoniebieską wodą, która delikatnie oświetlała sylwetki znajdujące się w grocie. Obie kobiety, które tam się znalazły, kierował tylko jeden cel. – Widzisz, Lyro Erso, te wszystkie ciała, które odnajdywałyśmy na Nieznanych Rubieżach przez ostatnie dziesięciolecie… teraz nastał czas, aby ożywić ich właścicieli. Nastał czas na kres Jedi. Nastał czas na nową generację Sithów. Lyra Erso uważnie wpatrywała się w postać zakapturzonej Shmi. – A teraz, moja droga, podaj mi eliksir. Kiedy kobieta już odkręciła zakrętkę, kiedy już miała wlać ją do wody wypełnionej ciałami zmarłych Sithów… właśnie wtedy usłyszała głos z drugiego końca komnaty. – Ładne sobie miejsce wybrałaś, ślicznotko – usłyszały obie. – Dawna jaskinia Lordów Sitsów na Endorze… Shmi rozkazała Lyrze zostać tam, gdzie stała, a sama udała się do źródła głosu. Jak się okazało, wydobywał się on z krtani starszego mężczyzny, który znany był pod imieniem „Radodziej”. – A co ci do tego, co planuję zrobić – powiedziała. – Odbuduję potęgę Sithów i nawet ty nie staniesz mi na drodze! – Ale kosztem zasady dwóch – odpowiedział jej mężczyzna. – A co raz zostało ustanowione, obowiązuje na zawsze. Czyżbyś nie znała ksiąg Sithów? Shmi nie wiedziała, co powinna odpowiedzieć. – Nie… znaczy się… są zakazane przez Jedi… – wymamrotała. – Jedi? Więc jednak słuchasz ty Jedi… A zatem zrobisz tak, jak uważasz – powiedział Radodziej, a jego sylwetka rozpłynęła się w powietrzu i po chwili nie było już po niej śladu. Zdruzgotana Shmi podeszła do baseniku, cała wystraszona. Choć nie wiedziała, co było słuszne, pospiesznie wlała do niego zawartość buteleczki. – Nastał czas na kres Jedi – powiedziała. }} Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Twin Story/Opowiadania